To assist in the development of locally supported, coordinated and efficient access to health sciences information in Washington State, this proposal requests Project Grant funding from the National Library of Medicine. The University of Washington Health Sciences Library will establish the position of a Washington State health sciences library coordinator whose task shall be the implementation of the "Plan for Health Library Services in Washington." The Washington Plan, which is part of the overall regional plan sponsored by the Pacific Northwest Regional Health Sciences Library Service, was approved by the Regional Advisory council in September 1982. The Plan emphasizes the importance of the development and coordination role, within the state. Based on groundwork prepared by the Regional Medical Library, the state plan, and this project, address the need for the next step, i.e., the creation of a self-directed health information service for Washington. Regional Medical Library activities which have been considered more appropriate for a state-by-state approach have been deemphasized in the present RML contract, and are included in this proposal. The leadership to be provided by the coordinator will be the most effective way to realize the Washington plan, namely, to: 1) Develop new access points to health information for unserved health care professionals by promoting library services in underserved areas, using novel, cooperative approaches designed to overcome current barriers; 2) Strengthen resources and services in existing health libraries through continuing education and the promotion of new technologies; 3) Extend access to health information between in-house resources and capabilities by offering opportunities and protocols for the sharing of library materials and expertise and by promoting self-sufficiency within local groups of cooperating libraries; 4) Provide a focus for and leadership for all shared health libraries services within the state, and a spokesman for representing the state's health libraries to other groups within and outside the state, and to work with state coordinators from the other Pacific Northwest states; 5) Elicit continuing support for health libraries for the development and coordination role so that the coordinator position will be funded through local and state resources by the end of the three-year period.